The Sinister Ways of Getting Grandchildren
by llalinall
Summary: When family issues need to be taken care of, Ren is forced to go tend to them leaving everyone behind wondering what's going on. But leaving Kyoko wondering the most. What happens when Ren goes to America and Kyoko assigned to go visit Kuu? Ren x Kyoko
1. Chapter 1

**_* Hi guys! First fanfic ever. I felt so much love towards skip beat I had to do this. I hope you enjoy. My writing kinda sucks but it will have to do._**

**_Sorry there was no Ren so far he will show up next chapter, but you won't see Ren with Kyoko anytime if your looking for just romance good luck. There isn't going to be to much of that. It is hard for me to read fanfics that have Ren and Kyoko crazy for each other because we haven't seen them that way yet. If you like my fanfic add a review. It will encourage me to write more.  
_**

**_disclaimer: I do not own skip beat! or any characters. I'm only a fan_**

**_sorry if the characters are out of character. I'm human and not perfect.  
_**

Chapter 1- What happens to phones when they die?

"When did this happen?" Kyoko stared at Lory and the letter unsure if she could process it. Lory stood up off of his chair with designs of floral patterns, with cherry wood legs and arms that could only make it look as if it was suited for gods. Lory's facial expression was hard to read but behind that lifeless expression there was a wisp of sadness. Which wasn't normal for the president to have. " -but it's to sudden and Tsuruga-san would never do that with out a proper good- bye."

"Ren was obligated to go to American for certain reasons. He may come back and he may not." Lory replied in his low bass voice.

"Tsuruga-san wouldn't even make a letter he would tell you face to face. It just seems so unlike him to do this. He didn't even mention why he left." Kyoko was now just sinking in the idea of this and her expression became wary. Tears were on the verge to fall.

" Maybe he's mad that I accidentally spilled that tea on his Armani suit when we were at the vending machine" Kyoko could remember the shock on Tsuruga-san face when the boiling hot tea made its way on to his pants. Lory not knowing what to do with Kyoko now blurted out.

"Mogami-san . I doubt he's mad at you for that," he's was probably in pain from that hot tea, but sucked up the pain so he wouldn't ruin his image in front of you Lory thought and a sweat drop formed on his face ",You know Ren isn't from Japan and he could have left to visit family." Lory was horrified on how much information he has just given Kyoko. Her tears stopped suddenly. Her face was wiped clear of any distraught and a puzzled face was painted quickly.

" Tsuruga-san has family?" Kyoko has never thought of Tsuruga-san to have family nor did he talk about his personal life very much. Kyoko tried to imagine a small Tsuruga-san running round in a small cottage in the county. _He must have been a happy child there are so many fairies in the country._ Kyoko fantasized to herself.

" Also another thing. Mogami-san. I discourage you to call Tsuruga-san. If Tsuruga-san calls don't answer." Kyoko has never heard the President say such strict instruction before that she was pretty sure her ears weren't picking up sound wave correctly.

"How do I even know when he's calling. There is never a caller ID when he does." she retorted without thinking.

"Mogami-san let me see your phone. I can solve this problem easily." He put his hand out expecting her to do so Kyoko gave it to him as told so. Lory dialed a number.

".Hello ,yeah ,yes Oh, so your on you're way here already? No you're here? Ok you better be here in a minute"

"Who was that?" Kyoko wondering if it was Tsuruga-san.

"You'll find out when he gets here." they sat there in silence for a few moments. Kyoko looked out the immense window that was practically a wall on one side of the spacious room. She was tempted to ask who it was again but dared not to. The sun was descending from it's throne that is has had since the beginning of time and in to restful slumber. Other office buildings stood tall and proud. For there companies were once small and have become big enough to have a building of that caliber, it showed there accomplishments. Lory glanced at his platinum Rolex watch with sapphire in grounded at the 3, 6,9 and 12. It glistened in the light.

"10, 9, 8, 7,6, 5, 4, 3-"Yashiro walked through the elegant dark wood doors.

"What do you want President?" he then noticed Kyoko.", Oh hello, Mogami-san, long time no see." Kyoko got up from her chair and bowed. "Hello Yashiro-san. It has been a long time." and she smiled.

"Oh I almost thought you wouldn't make it in time. Ok since you're here Yashiro-san take this and make sure it never works again." Lory tried to hand it to Yashiro but he backed away like good little boys or girls should do when asked to buy drugs.

"Are you sure? Who's phone is it anyways." Yashiro was baffled with such a request.

"Mogami-san." Lory stated

"-but doesn't she have _important _information." he was referring to anything that my involve Ren.

"Yashiro-san I bet Mogami-san knows Tsuruga-san phone number. Am I right Mogami-san?" Lory easily saw through Yashiro reasoning to save the phone.

"Of course isn't it normal for a kohai to know her sempai's number?" Yashiro and Lory exchanged confused looks.

" I ….guess…." Lory said slowly. Yashiro quietly squealed to himself in such a fan girl fashion that if you were on the street you would be pretty sure he had some mental disability.

"What's wrong with that." Kyoko replied to there reaction, unsure what fault she had committed.

"Mogami-sa-" Lory was rudely abrupt by Yashiro who was now officially in fan girl mode.

"No there is nothing wrong with that Mogami-san." Yashiro's eyes were full of so much excitement he could easily scare a little child almost in a rapist type way.

" Enough! Here Yashiro-san take this." Lory forcefully put the phone in his hand and lead him towards the door.

"Make sure that thing is dead and never can be put to life not even if someone threats to kill you."

"Wait! Mogami-san did you know Ren lo-" Lory slammed the door so he didn't have to look at that side of Yashiro again or else he will send him to the psychiatrist. The image was forever burned in his memory and will never see Yashiro the same. _That idiot!_ Lory rubbed his forehead he thought this.

" Why did you give him my phone." she wasn't even sure what was happening anymore. Since Yashiro was in here and out with out much consideration .

"You don't even want to know what happens when a phone is in his hand. It could kill all in Japan." Lory's face and tone were full of seriousness and there was no hint of any joking around. Kyoko could feel chills just trying to imagine the horror and the thing that popped in her head was Sho running through the streets naked.

" What!?! Then we should get that thing away from him as soon as possible." Kyoko started to hyper ventilate of the thought of some thing as bad as a nude Shotaro sprinting thought the street.

" No well be ok as long if he doesn't hold it to long." Kyoko panic disappeared." Well I think it's time for you to leave .You won't have enough time to get home before dark and I bet that has happened before and you were late to work." _How does he know this!_ Kyoko thought to herself in shock. She then bowed with utmost respect and left the room gracefully as if she was a high class model. She hesitated to ask more about what Ren was going through but decided not to because she didn't want to bother him any further.

" What are we going to do with that girl_? _Ren you chose that girl out of all the women in Japan to love. You'll be lucky if she stops thinking of you as a sempai." Lory uttered to himself as soon as the door shut behind Kyoko. Kyoko soon went back to the Darumaya and drifted off to sleep with one thought in her head and that wasof Tsuruga Ren.


	2. Chapter 2

**_ Author notes: Hi guys hope you like this it's kinda boring but you have to go through the crap to get to the good stuff. My writing my suck. It really depends on who you are._**_** Please review it helps me feel like writing thank to those who have reviewed. If anyone has suggestions for the fanfic, I would enjoy you opinons.**_

_***Disclaimer: I do not own skip beat. I came up with this fanfic some things are assumptions. It characters are out of character I'm sorry please tell me . Yes, there will probably be grammatical error forgive me. If there is one that makes no sense tell me and I'll fix it.  
**_

_** Thanks once again to those that read this Fanfic it really means a lot to me. **__**  
**_

Chapter 2-Would Kyoko Make a good daughter-in-law?

" We will be arriving in Los Anglos in 15 minutes. Please buckle you seat belt for the arrival. And please turn off all electronics. Thank you."

The intercom echoed through the cabin. Many sighs came from the passengers of relief of getting off this plane after 13 hours. Ren looked out a window looking at the busy streets of LA reminding him of his past in the US in the first class section of the aircraft.

Attendants looked at Ren giggling and daring each other to talk to him in there native tongue but none of them had any courage. Ren thought of what he should do. That was to take care of what is needed and get out of there our else he would be trapped in this country for life. The sun was barely over the horizon painted in gold, pinks, purples, and blue. A few things looked as if they were part of the shadow. Smog hovered in the air as if looking to escape in to a person's lungs and suffocate them. There has always been a deadly air in the streets of LA. Whores, gang bangers; all that mattered to them was sex and violence. Those were his dark deeds he once held to heart.

Ren could defiantly admit to himself that he was back in America. It was so surreal that he actually allowed himself to come home but he would have never have come for if it wasn't that woman who was expected to die any time now.

An attendant walked down the row of seats making sure everyone was buckled and to see if they need any help. By the time the attendant reached Ren she was giddy to see him along with the others attendants, including the male ones, Ren was disturbed at the thought that the male attendants would feel that way also.

"Are you ok sir." the attendant said in a heavy Asian accent. It wasn't needed for them to call him sir. It was completely obvious they where Japanese and knew who he was.

"Fine ma'am" Ren said in a flawless American accent. Ren smiled. It was as if a new sun was born. Any female and a few selected males around him started to melt in there seats. The Flight attendant almost fainted. She stumbled forward so she would get out of that heavenly smile that would make her collapse. Ren switched his smile off. The screen in front of him that had kept him occupied most of his trip had the map of the US with the plane on it's destination.

"We will be landing soon please stay in your seats and stay buckled." you could feel the plane gradually descend. His ears became plugged because of the altitude and muffled sounds slightly. Ren looked out his window once again and saw the terminal and planes on there way to lift off.

He was close to his past. The place he tried to escape before was now looking him in his eyes and accusing him for leaving and then said to him _You come back now when your own mother is dieing. How pathetic. _in a gruesome manner anyone's esteem would be cracked. Ren felt more like shattered. The ground was so close now the plane's wheels were just centimeters above ground. Everyone was pushed back in there seats. It was as if they were traveling at the speed of light.

The speed ceased and you could normally sit up with out overly excreting yourself. Little kids where anxious to get off the aircraft. Which caused them to kick Ren's chair to release there energy. Ren was unhappy to be in the States again and this could only add more oil to the fire even though he didn't say a word of any pessimism but his aura was full of it that if Kyoko were there she would want to commit suicide.

The plane slowly made it's way to it's selected parking space. The seatbelt light switched to green as it made a complete stop. People got out of there sits along with Ren who was practically as tall as the ceiling. Other people got there bags and other carry on items. A girl next to him got her items in the bens above the seats and hit Ren by _accident. _A sharp pain shoot through his head and turned his attention towards the girl and knew immediately that it was done intentionally.

"Umm.. Sorry," she tried to do the innocent girl act in hopes to turn him on and make her way in to his pants and eventually his significant other. The sad part to this was that this girl would have to starve herself for a year to weigh as much as Ren . Plus, lots of plastic surgery to at least make her looks average. Ren smiled and put in on high. If Kyoko's grudges saw this smile they would pass out from the pleasure.

" Hello, If you want to get a persons attention you should try other ways to. You can look it up on the internet or buy the How to make a move For Dummies." Ren said in his gentleman smile. The girl not sure wither to be happy that he flashed such a god sketched smile or the rejection that was so clearly stated. She chose the smile route and stood there like an idiot. Ren ignored her in her trance like state and hoped she stayed like that tell they took there separate ways.

The line of people standing started to move forward. Ren was thankful that he was in first class because he didn't have to wait. Unlike some other actors who preferred the _commoner _area of the cabin because _first class will die first but it would be completely possible for the tail side end to go down first too. The line crept it's way to the exit wear the attendants gave empty good-byes. By the time Ren got there the male attendant quickly switched places with the females so they could get a "chance". _

" _Good bye have a good trip in the United states." the attendant held out his hand so it could be shook. Which he didn't do to other people who exited the plane. Ren didn't want to touch a homosexual mans hand even if it was wrong. It's ok to let his guard down now there is no one to keep a image up for. Ren converted to being American _

"_I have harpies on my hands and I don't want to give it to you." he lied smoothly with a smile but tried to be polite to the attendant._

" _What is that possible!" one of the passengers questioned. Everyone around that person gave questionable looks and some even blurted out "dumb ass" . The attendant didn't even mind and grabbed Ren's hand and held his hand longer than he should have. _

_Ren quickly gave him his evil glare and the attendant who's name was clearly printed on his name tag, Akito, quickly backed off. Ren escaped the plane quickly in hopes to never be touched like that by a man._

"_Kuu what do you want this time?" Lory asked_

"_Ren made it here safely."_

" _Is every thing going well as planed?" Lory making sure things were alright._

"_He just got here there is nothing to worry about. He'll try calling her soon I bet." Lory smiled devilishly _

"_Good. I can't wait to hear his call." Lory tried to imagine Ren's face being worried._

"_I don't know if it's good thing or bad thing boss. Will this help him show his true colors? Will this help her learn to love.? Then eventually love again"_

" _You should trust me Kuu my plan last time worked. Why not now? If it doesn't work out the only way it could turn in any other direction is it works better than planed and they get married." Lory laughed at the image._

" _That would be awesome. I would have her as daughter." Kuu seemed overly happy and started to fantasies about playing with Barbies and the good food she will create for him._

" _That is not happening anytime soon. Kyoko still needs more healing and she'll be to dense to even notice her feelings. She'll probably think her feelings towards Ren are respect." Lory answered easily._

" _Boss how do you know all these relationship things."_

" _When you're my age and work in showbiz you have to watch all kind of romance. It's really awesome you should really watch some with me when you visit next time. It'll make angry, cry, happy and most of all young again." Lory was giddy at the thought ._

" _It really makes you feel young.? That has to be good for the soul and your health." Kuu seemed interested._

" _Yes it is, It feel like the first time you feel in love or the first time you saw your wife. I think I'm losing winkles thinking about it ." Kuu was surprised at the amazing anti-aging techniques Lory uses. _

" _Oh I need to go buy some dramas now."_

" _The plus side to this that you can watch this with your wife and get in touch with your feminine side. Buy the way how is Julie?"_

"_Oh, well she is in the hospital you know. She has cancer consuming her body and not to much longer to live probably 1-2 weeks. There is a surgery but Julie decided to not to take it. She didn't wanted to be saved from her own time to die." Kuu choked at his beloved wife dieing._

" _I stepped on a landmine didn't I That means we need to get Kyoko over there more quickly than we thought. When I heard about this cancer I thought it would be good to manipulate this situation but we may not even have enough time to do so. " Lory feeling some what guilt._

" _Yeah. We'll you need to send her in the next 3 days boss or else we won't have enough time. Julie needs to see her future daughter-in-law. Well I need to hang up because I need to go meet Ren. Bye boss."_

"_bye, good luck." Lory hung up the phone in silence._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everyone! It's been a long time. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll be putting up chapters more. Maybe even in a few days (Today is May,2 ) _To let everyone know a Skip Beat video game is coming 's the site beware Ren looks super sexy! _Hope you enjoy that website. I like the movie. I think you guys know my disclaimers already. If not look at the top of chapter 1 and 2. Thanks, please R & R  
_

Chapter 3- What is America like?

" Moko what do you think about it?" Kyoko ponder with a concerned face and took a lick of her Rocky Road ice cream.

"Don't worry. It's probably not as bad as you think. The president said he was there for family business. What could go wrong?" Moko trying to get Kyoko to calm down.

"There are many thing that could happen! What if his mother or father are dead and he went to there funeral?" Kyoko panic even more that almost no one could save her from the sea she was drowning in.

"I wish I could help him. He's always there for me when I need some help. Like the one time when we where filming Dark Moon and he saved me from the Beagle guy and-"

"What!?! He did that! Why didn't you tell me!?! What did that Beagle guy do?!?!?! Who is he?!?!! " Moko freaked out not knowing such important information. Kyoko's face turn almost white at the thought of not telling her dearest friend in the whole universe this.

"I'm sorry! Forgive me! I've committed a sin against god!" There was officially no way to save her now .

" I forgive you!" Why ! Every time I say something it turns out like this. Moko practically screaming this in her head.

"NOOOOOOOO!!! I can never be forgiven! You deserve to hit me with a baseball bat tell I'm a deformed figure on the ground!" Kyoko was gaining onlookers. Many questions were thrown around. Such as, " Does she abuse her?!?" "Is that girl a Masochist?". Moko was frozen still at such sick and perverted word coming from the crowd.

"Stop right now! Everyone thinks I abuse you. " Moko whispered through her teeth. Kyoko still wanted to be punished. Moko knew her last resort and knew she had to use it now.

"Oh my god! A fairy." Kyoko air became light and her eyes became huge in excitement.

"Where?" Kyoko said, gleeful to meet a city fairy.

"There it went there." Moko pointed randomly at the fountain they we're standing in front of.

" Oh I think I see it." Kyoko said with pure bliss.

" THE END!" Moko took a bow. Moko looked around to see how many onlookers there where. There was at the very least fifty. The crowd started to clap slowly but it soon became a proud and loud.

" Here take this. I really thought that girl was insane." a man shoved the money in Moko's hand

Soon others where shoving money in her hand . It was almost raining money. Moko stood there with a fish like expression. Trying to soak in this situation. Kyoko came running back to Moko by the time the crowd was gone.

"Whoa! How'd you get all that money. It's a good thing I brought my bag. Here." She opened her bag and Moko put the money in her bag which is about the size of a textbook. It was so full they could barely zip it shut. " I guess this is a sign we need to go out more and get ice cream or something."

"Yeah." Moko said half heartedly. Fearing of the many calories she would consume.

"What's with that face.? Moko?" Kyoko not understanding her friend's facial expression.

"Oh I just thought maybe we could have something else than ice cream. We could go to a restaurant or buy some other things.

" That sounds-" Kyoko was throw in to a violent shaking. Everyone who didn't know her thought she was having a convulsion of some sort. Kyoko grabbed her phone and answered it.

"hello?"

"Hey it's Sawara-san. The President wants you. Can you come here. It's a Love Me section assignment for you. I think you'll enjoy it." Kyoko was completely curious now.

"Yes! Can you tell me now? I'm with Moko and were hanging out. I don't want to leave her."

"NO you have to come here to get it. You can bring Moko with you for all I care but this assignment is specifically for you."

" "Yes Sawara-san" She hung up.

"Who was that."

"Sawara-san"

"What does he want?"

" I have a Love me assignment but he won't tell me like usual."

" That's kinda strange. You haven't had an assignment in forever I wonder why now."

"Yeah." Kyoko and Moko walked through the crowed sidewalk towards LME. Not really in a hurry but still keeping there goal in mind. People in suits, uniforms and interesting clothing were scattered every where. Tall buildings loomed over the streets. There were some little shops that Kyoko and Moko looked at. Tell they reached a shop where Kyoko was complete in awe with one item.

" Look." Kyoko said in bliss. Kyoko held a pink bracelet with Aurora a.k.a sleeping beauty on it . Why am I not surprised? Moko thought

" yeah." not willing to ruin her cheerful mood.

" We should buy it with the money. We should get matching ones. Here's a light blue one." Moko looked at Cinderella in grief. She looked up at Kyoko her eyes were big and looked like a child's. She contemplated about the embarrassment while wearing the bracelet but then thought about the sadness Kyoko would feel and gave in.

"Sure." Kyoko pulled out the money from the bag and handed it to the cashier.

"Here." Kyoko held the bracelet ready to put it on to Moko's hand. Moko accepted and Kyoko gently slipped it on. "Ok now you do it." Moko didn't put it on as smoothly as Kyoko. It was more like shoved on. Kyoko's eyes were once again in a child like state.

"Shouldn't we get going. We don't want the President to wait." Kyoko looked at Moko for a second then processed the words she just said.

" I forgot! We need to hurry. It's been 10 min. since Sawara-san called." Kyoko grabbed Moko's hand and ran with all her might. They made it to LME after 4 city blocks in 3 minutes.

"Sorry I'm late." Kyoko bowed to The President

"It's okay . It doesn't need to be rushed to much."

"What rushed?!? I'm sorry!" Kyoko felt more guilty.

"No it's ok really."

"NO it's not."

" Your fine it wasn't that urgent. I wasn't like you had to go to the airport right now." Kyoko looked a Lory confused.

" What do you mean."

"Kyoko your going to go visit Kuu."

"Really." Kyoko was full of excitement to see her father again.

" Yes, really"

"but wait I'm going for a Love me assignment." Kyoko tried connecting the two.

" You'll be going over to help him in this time of need." Lory smiled at Kyoko's happy expression. Every things going as planned Lory chuckled to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**_ Hey It's me. I said i would update Mon. but I didn't so here I am. I hope you like this fanfic. It's boring right now but trust me in chp. 6 you'll like it. I have also some other idea that I won't give away. _ ..... So there's not much happening in here it's just for the sake of a filler chapter. If any of you guys have any suggestions please tell me, cause I will take them with open arms. Please R&R ! PEACE! P.S I bet I have lots of typos and mispelled thing. So forgive me!_**

chapter 4- Marble hell

Kyoko looked out at the beautiful clouds. They were purple, pinks, and gold. Kyoko felt as if she were swimming in them. Kyoko drifted into what the President said. While looking at the beauty of nature.

"_Kyoko you are to leave tonight at 12:00, so go get packed you have ," Lory checked his watch " about 8 hours. You know you have to get to the airport early too."_

" _That soon."_

"_Kyoko one thing you'll some day understand is when someone's in need you have to be there as soon as possible so they don't spiral down in to miserly . Then after that there a completely different person." The President knew he just threw out BS . But he also knew there was some truth to it but the real reason behind it is to get Ren and Kyoko to hook up or become closer._

" _What you should've gotten me an earlier flight. It should be 9:00 . We'll have some more time to save Kuu." Ren too. Lory thought_

" _Fine I'll get you a new ticket."_

"_YES!!!" Kyoko was so excited she wanted to be there now._

"_I think you should leave you need to pack. You now have only 5 hours"_

" _How much should I pack."_

" _Enough for a 2 weeks possibly maybe even longer. I don't know really. But they have a washer and stuff. So you can wash your clothes"_

"_Ok I do a weeks worth of clothes." It doesn't even really matter if she brings clothes Kuu would probably still buy clothes for her. Lory thought _

" _Ok go Kyoko the traffic is horrible here. It'll at least take and 30 mins or more to get to the airport._

"_Ok" Kyoko got up and left quickly. She went down the hall where Moko was sitting in a luxurious waiting room. Moko was sitting on a huge black leather couch. She got up and came up towards Kyoko ready to ask what her assignment is._

"_I Get to go visit Kuu!" Moko face transformed in to a shocked expression._

"_What that means you get to go to America! Why?!?"_

"_They want me to be a support."_

"_That's the easiest job so far. It's like your going on vacation instead. I would've opened this a assignments with open arms." _

" _It's probably because I had that one assignment where I cooked food for him."_

"_Probably." Moko said this with displeasure. Why couldn't I have that job Moko thought._

"_Don't worry Moko I'll send you a post card a possibly get you a souvenir." She'll probably get me a Barbie or some princess toy. Moko thought._

"_Oh thank Kyoko." Moko trying to cover up her unhappiness._

"_Well see ya, Moko." Kyoko gave Moko a hug.._

"_k, see ya. Email me if you can and call and don't be stupid," Moko wave to Kyoko as she ran off to go get packed. _

"_Um hello Ma'am. My marble threw it over my seat and I think it landed over here somewhere can you help me find it?" This 3 year old was standing next to Kyoko. He had short black hair and seemed very girlish If he hadn't had short hair he could easily cross dress. He was cute though._

"_Yeah." Kyoko looked around then she felt a little ball rolling around in the "right" part of the shirt. Kyoko face turned pale. How did it get there. You'd think I'd notice. Kyoko thought._

"_What's wrong."_

"_Oh nothing. I'll help you find it. " She said and swallowed her spit and smiled._

"_Ok I'll try looking for it around here" The kid started to crawl in Kyoko's area._

_What do I do now. I don't want people looking at me while I try to get the marble._

"_Um, I got to go to the bathroom. I'll be back "_

"_OK" Kyoko walked awkwardly toward the bathroom. Kyoko stumbled in to the bathroom and locked the door. She put her hand in to her shirt and unsurely searched for it wasn't near the sternum, that was for sure. She then searched through her bra and there it was . She pulled it out with two fingers . She put it in the sink and got soap to wash it . She go it into her fingers and carefully washed it. But then it slipped out of her hands and in to the toilet. Kyoko looked at the toilet. Debating weather to go diving in or to disappoint the kid. She plunged her hand in and tried to grab the marble._

"_NO NO NO YES YES ALMOST ." She screamed as she tried to get the marble. Unfortunately many of the passengers were woken up and wondering what she was doing in there._

'_Yes got it." She screamed but it slipped out of her hands. An the she shoved her hand in and while _

_doing that pushed the button that flushes and the marble was sent to it's hell of disgusting waste products of humans._

"_NOOOOOOOO NOT THAT. WHY WHY WHY" The passengers were further disturbed. A flight attendant finally came to the door. And knocked._

"_Are you ok." The female's voice was wary._

"_NO I'm not that is the worst experience ever. Leave me alone I need to clean up." The flight attendant was scared with these words._

" _Is there a male with you."_

"_Why would I bring another person with me." Kyoko still not knowing what people's wrong heads were thinking._

"_Ok. Then" the attendant left as fast as she could, because of the information she had was to much. Kyoko looked at the room she was standing in. It had water every where. Kyoko's whole left side was wet for plunging her hand in to the toilet. Kyoko panicked at the messy bathroom and also how the little boy would act. Kyoko lets think here there is nothing more you can do. All you can do is tell him the truth. One of Angels speaking to her. Which we haven't seen in a very long time. No you must lie that little boy will cry and his mother will be pissed off at you. If you lie then the little boy would still look for the marble. Kyoko chose the first choice. She used up all the toilet paper and towels to clean her mess. She took a deep breath and walked out. She was still freaking out in the inside but held it in for the sake of that kid. She made it back to her set. The Little boy was still crawling on the ground looking for the marble, that was now in the septic tank of the plane._

" _I couldn't find it." The boys eyes water up. Kyoko knelt down to eye level and grabbed the child's shoulders._

" _I lost it. It fell in my shirt and then I went to grab it! Then it fell in to the toilet and then I went diving in then I accidentally pushed the button and in was gone!" Kyoko screamed everyone was now awake on the plane. The little boy had tears falling down his face._

"_No don't cry I'll do anything for you to repay you." The boy's tears halted and then a smirk spread across his face._

"_There is one thing." Kyoko's guilt was somewhat absolved now._

"_yes what is it."_

" _Well you can kiss me on the cheek." Kyoko looked at the kid._

" _That's all."_

" _OK" Kyoko leaned forward. Closed her eye she was an inch away before the Kid turned his face. _

_Then his lips where on hers. I took Kyoko about 3 seconds to notice this little boy's sin. She pulled away quickly. Her face tuned white at the shock._

'_OOOOHHHHHHH MMMMMYYYYYYY GGGG"_

"_God! Can't you drive quicker. I have to pick up a person at the airport." Kuu looked at his watch. I wonder how Ren will feel about this. Kuu smiled to himself. Kuu looked out the windows cars where everywhere around them and it looked like they wouldn't get out of this traffic for quiet some time. Then a brilliant thought popped up in his head._

"_I wonder how Kyoko will feel about it." Kuu muttered to himself. Then was thrown in to a fit of small giggles._


	5. Chapter 5

_** Ello! Everyone! I finally felt like writing. So here I am thank for all the reviews I really appriciate them. If you have any ideas don't be afraid to speak up. Sorry this chapter is sorta short.  
**_

_**Discalimer: You all know. If not please look at older chapters. Please forgive any grammical error. I'm also sorry if the characters seem Oc ish. **_

_**I Hope you enjoy! Please R&R! THANKS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT!!!!!  
**_

Chapter 5- Where the hell is she?

"Whoa! You have such a beautiful house father!" The sleek black BMW pulled into a long cobble stone path leading to the immense house. The house had 2 large pillars on both side almost making it feel like the White House but not really. There was reddish brown bricks that were the walls that made the household seem cozy and welcoming. Luscious green grass was there yard. Trees where placed neatly here and there. Flowers of all sort where every where. Kyoko felt as if she was visiting a castle. Her eyes where filled with glee.

She saw fairies every where. Oh my gosh! There all so nice welcoming me. Kyoko looked at the trees many other fairies where calling her name.

"Wait for me!" she yelled. The chauffeur and Kuu freaked out on the sudden out burst.

"Kyoko?" Kuu looked at her puzzled

"Oh yes?"

"Why don't we go in. Since were here after all."

"Oh I would love that! I'm so happy I came." Kyoko unbuckled her seat belt. She was about to open the door but the chauffeur opened it for her.

"Thank you!" Kyoko bowed gracefully. Kyoko looked around. The car was parked in front of the lovely home.

"Hey Kyoko aren't you coming?" Kuu teased as he raced up one of the huge double stair cases.

"Yes!" she ran up the stairs about as fast as Kuu. Kyoko gasped for some air as she reached the beautiful French doors. She didn't notice tell then now how much of a difference it can be if you have long legs. Wind blew through there hair as they waited for the doors to be unlocked.

Kuu opened the doors and the amazing lobby was revealed. Light shone in from the large windows.

"Wow! That's all I can say." Kyoko looked at the elegant room head to toe. Fine furniture were sitting there lazily awaiting to be sat on or shown off. The walls where painted a crimson red. The tile glistened in the light. You could easily see you reflection. It could almost be used to fix one's hair. A crystal chandelier hung above them. Greeting them in. Kyoko felt as if she was in one of her dreams. two large pearl white marble stair cases stood luxuriously tying in the whole room together.

"Yeah I now it's pretty awesome. That's why I chose this floor plan it has lots of room to entertain. There isn't that many actual bedrooms." Kuu proudly stated.

" Really it looked like there'd be lots of bedrooms ."

"Looks can be deceiving. Remember that about men." Kuu joked. But Kyoko didn't get it at all.

"Do you mean don't judge a book by it's cover?"

"Something like that. Basically, Kyoko men may be all nice but they might want something else." A dark aura suddenly sounded Kyoko

"I know exactly of what you speak of." Kyoko thought of Sho.

"Yeah. Ummm why don't I show you around the house more." Kuu trying to get off of this taboo subject.

" I think that would be splendid!" Kyoko changed back to her normal self. Kuu lead her to the

next room which was the kitchen. Long granite counter tops extended along the edges of the kitchen had three ovens. Two refrigerators and cabinets of dark wood covered the walls.

"And this is where all the magic happens" trying to throw a joke out about Cribs. Kyoko sadly didn't understand and mistook it as something else.

" You can make magic in the kitchen?"

'Uh? YES! Yes you can make many beautiful dishes." Kuu trying not to make himself an idiot.

"OH!" Kyoko exclaimed. That is finally clicked in her head.

"If you ever want to make some thing. Just make yourself at home."

"Really." Kyoko looked at the kitchen as if it were a challenge.

"Yes. Let's go look at other rooms." Kyoko followed childishly behind Kuu.

"Ok so your saying that Ren went over there because his mother but then you sent Kyoko over there so she could get closer to him. Don't you feel bad for Ren's mother what if she dies today?" Yashiro pondered happily but felt guilt for such thoughts.

"I know I do feel guilty but I thought hitting 2 birds with one stone would be good. This is odd

Yashiro I though you'd be happy for them." Lory started to tap his fingers on his desk.

"Trust me I am. It just if I go fan girl right now you'll probably kick me out like last time." Yashiro embarrassed the President had to see that side of him.

"Your smart cause I'm pretty sure I would too." Lory bluntly said.

"I guess." Yashiro wasn't sure if he should take that as a complement or and insult. " Thank you President for the information. Ren wasn't really clear when He was speeding to the airport. He told me he had family matters but that's about it. He didn't want me to ask you but I needed to know because of my curiosity."

"You know Yashiro let's hope he doesn't find out. About this or you'll be doomed to his smile for life." Yashiro shivered at the thought.

"Yeah I hope too." Yashiro looked out the window. _I wonder if you found out about kyoko being there yet. I bet you''ll be so surprised._

Kyoko looked at the roomed she'd be staying in. There where 2 twin size beds styled cleanly.

"This is awesome. Thank you Father!" Kyoko ran around and plopped on a bed.

"NO problem Kyoko. I want to thank you for coming over here when I need your support." Kuu looked at the floor letting his mask slip. Which he carefully tried to put on for Kyoko. Kyoko looked at him. Kyoko felt sympathy but didn't know how to comfort him.

" Honestly. Father I feel sort of useless because I really don't know how to be a support." Kyoko looked at her hands

" You're being one right now. You're here. right?' Kyoko nodded

"I guess you right but"

" Don't worry Kyoko I'm fine." Kuu smiled generously.

" Ok" Kyoko smiled back sheepishly

"Mogami-san!" a surprised male voice shouted. Kuu and Kyoko snapped there heads to the voice's direction . There stood Ren in all his glory. With his face craved by angels. Kyoko's face turned pale as paper. Kuu was suprised at his early arrival.

"Tsuruga-san!" Kyoko stood up in surprise. Ren looked at Kyoko up and down trying to confirm she was in front of him. They stood there in akwards silence.

"Mogami-san. What are you doing here?" Ren managing to break the silence.

**_ THANK ONCE AGAIN EVERYONE WHO'VE HAD READ THIS!!!!! PLEASE R&R!!!! I'D LIKE TO HEAR SOME OPINIONS!!!! THANKS!!!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_** ELLO EVERYONE!!!! I FEEL FOR SKIP BEAT! SO I HAD TO WRITE!!!! Thanks for all the Reviews.! Please forgive me if any of the characters are OC ish. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please R&R!!!! If you want to suggest some things please do! Thanks!**_

Chapter 6- Are You Kidding?!?!?!?

" Tsuruga-san. I was-" Kyoko was to shocked to even say any more but she was even more shocked at Ren's hair color. Blond. Ren looked at her waiting for her to say more.

"Hey guys don't forget about me." Kuu trying to lighten the mood.

" Oh why would we forget about you." Kyoko replied quickly.

"Yes Mogami-san what were you going to say." Ren smiled. Kyoko's demons surrounded Ren. The demons smiles got wider the closer they got to him.

"_Guys do you think we should make Tsuruga-san our new leader?" _The demon grinned. The others thought intensely about it_._

"_I would like him. I feel more hatred from this one." _One laughed cynically then caressed his cheek_ ",and he's good looking." _The other demons agree in unison almost like a choir but more out of tune.

"_but Mogami-sama made us and with out her we wouldn't be able to enjoy this hate. Also when Tsuruga-san smiles. I mean actually smile from happiness. We DIE. Don't you remember what happened to the ones before us?"_ The demons screamed at the R rated death that there forefathers.

"_If anyone want to stay with Mogami-sama raise your hand." _The herd of demon immediately raised there hands.

"Um. President said that Kuu needed me and I was assigned to come over here to help." Kyoko said scared out of her mind.

"Ahhh. President made it a Love Me assignment. Interesting. I wonder who would want him to do that." Ren smiled a Kuu. Kuu frowned at his son's angry expression.

"What's wrong with wanting my daughter here with me in my time of need."

" Nothing. It's just I would've enjoyed knowing if Mogami-san would be coming so I could've properly welcome her here. I just feel a little disappointed in being left out of this whole thing." Ren smiled became bright as the sun.

" Ren. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you Kyoko was coming. I wanted to make it a surprise." Kuu said out of guilt but he was also enjoying this situation.

"NO father it isn't your fault it's mine. I'm sorry Tsuruga-san I didn't call you to let you know what I was up to. And you being my sempai you should've know that I was going to leave Japan. I'm so sorry that I made you worry. I don't believe I didn't tell you but Tsuruga-san at the very least told me, when I didn't." Kyoko fell to the ground in hopes of his forgiveness.

"Kyoko. I really don't think it's your fault. You we told by short notice. You were probably focused on getting ready and getting here." Ren trying to be earnest.

"I was but I feel guilty for not letting you know."

"That's ok there's nothing you can do now."

"yeah" Ren looked at Kuu and smiled.

"If you wanted me to be surprised. I would've chose something that wouldn't have shocked me as much."

"So I take it you were surprised."

"Shocked."

"Yes I suppose so but doesn't surprise sound more pleasant,"

"It does ,but I don't fell very pleasant right now."

" I can tell. Let's forget about this _Ren_ it's in the past now. Which was a few seconds ago. But there's no point in being upset. She's pretty much going to stay here as long as you are." Kuu not afraid of blowing his son's cover.

"yes that is right."

"um. Tsuruga-san. Why is your hair blond." Kyoko asked sheepishly. Ren kept his face composed but you could tell he was having an _oh crap! _moment. Kuu looked at him. Queuing him to tell her.

"Mogami-san your very aware that I left Japan quickly. Right?" Kyoko nodded " Well, I was in the middle of doing a movie when I left and the character I was portraying has blond hair so I had no time to change it back. So I've decide that I shall keep it till the movie is over."

"But when will the movie be over? When you're over here? " Kyoko confusedly asked.

" It'll be over soon. I'll go back to work the instance I touch Japanese soil."

"Ok I guess that makes since." Kyoko smiled. Kuu looked at his son with amazement at how easily he could lie to some one he loved.

"Ok anyways Kyoko back to where we were before my- um. I mean Ren so rudely interrupted. I forgot to mention that you'll be sharing this room with him."

"What!?!?" Kyoko screamed. Ren just looked at his father with his mouth open.

"Um. What about the 5 other guest bedrooms." Ren accusing his father.

"Those are being remodel right now. I don't want Kyoko to sleep in a place that isn't finished. But when there finished she can pick a room."

" no I'll be fine if I use one of those rooms. I shouldn't be sharing a room with my sempai. He deserves more than that."

"Are you sure? Follow me I'll show you the rooms." Kuu gestured her to follow. Kyoko quickly followed behind them. Going down the long hall of doors.

"Ok here's one." Kuu opened the door. It looked like as if some one went in there with a baseball bat and paintball gun and just wrecked the place. Plus there was no bed or any lighting.

"ummmmmmm. Can I see the other rooms?" Kyoko looked at the room knowing she wouldn't be able to live in here for her time here. Kuu showed her to the other rooms But the more he would open the doors the more worse it got every time.

"I think I'll just sleep on the couch." Kyoko suggested.

"NO I can't have a precious guest sleep on the couch . I wouldn't want you to fall off or be awoken by someone in the middle of the night or something." Kuu knowing that he has midnight snacks.

"I guess. I just have to sleep in one of the rooms."

"NO those shouldn't even be good enough for bums to sleep in. Please sleep in the room where Ren is sleeping. I promise we'll finish remodeling soon and you can move out of there once they're done."

"I guess." Kyoko said half-heartedly but she knew she didn't want to insult Kuu.

" Great!" Kuu lead her to her room.

'Don't worry there's 2 bathrooms and 2 beds and 2 closest. " Kuu smiled that his plan was back on track.

"ok. Thank you Father for being so kind." Kyoko bowed.

"Oh no, that's what fathers are for." Kuu walked out smiling and shut the door. Kyoko looked around. There was no Ren in sight. She looked at his bathroom. She could hear the shower. She looked at his bed clothes was neatly folded there. Kyoko looked at the bathroom door and the clothes again. _WAIT! Tsurgua-san is….. _Kyoko stood up immediately and strode to the exit as quick as possible.

"Oh Mogami-san I take it that you're staying here after all" Kyoko knew who it was. Kyoko's hand was frozen on the knob. Kyoko was tempted to turn around and say some thing but decided not to.

"Yes… I am." Kyoko muttered.

" I guess you know that there's 2 bathrooms and 2 beds."

"Yes I'm full aware." Kyoko turned around with out knowing it. There stood a Ren with wet hair and his towel around his shoulders and he wore a shirt with jeans.

"ok that's good then. Why are you acting that way?" Ren teased.

"I'm just me." Kyoko said coldly.

"I see." Ren knew this would be her typical reaction. _Why do I even bother?_

" Um Tsuruga-san. Why are you here anyways? I thought you were on family business.?" Ren knew this question was bounded to be said.

"BOSSS!!!! WE DID IT!" Kuu squealed on the phone.

" Great. They're going to progress a lot." Lory smiled

" I know there sharing the same bedroom."

"That's great. Are they sharing the same bed? You sinful man!" Lory laughed

"No I put 2 beds in there. I trashed all the other rooms with paintballs and a baseball bat. You know doing that felt great. It's like a stress reliever."

" You went that far. Your not a sinful man. You're the devil. Or maybe your just craving for grandchildren."

"I think I just want grandchildren but I think we're far from that Kyoko said she doesn't want children. Well that's when I was over there."

"I think before she even thinks of kids she need to regain back love."

"yeah that's true."

"you need to come up with more things to push them together"

"I have a few things up my sleeves."

"Like what.?"

"I think a party would be good."

"A fancy one. Almost like a ball."

"A fancy one" Kuu smiled at the thought of a dressed up Kyoko

_**THANKS! FOR READING! I had so much fun writing this down. I'm so happy I came up with this idea. There's alot more ideas too. but you have to keep reading to find them out! R&R PLEASE! THANKS ONCE AGAIN FOR ALL THE SUPPORT!**  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Like many other fanfic SB fanfic.. I do not own Skip beat nor it's character. I actually wouldn't want to own. **

**Thanks for reading.! And I hope you like it. This time I don't have as many grammatical errors, well I hope so. I didn't really edit anything so wish me luck. **

**Chapter 7-Oh snap..**

"I'm.." Ren tried to find the words but he couldn't.

"You're?" Kyoko looked at him confused

" Kyoko this may shock you but I'm related to Kuu." Ren spoke slowly and carefully trying not

to break eye contact. Ren knew exactly what was going to be asked next

"How?" Kyoko's curiosity rose.

"HEY! Kyoko let me show you the rest of the house! Why don't you put your luggage down." Kuu stumbled through the door. His face was almost as white as a Kleenex tissue. Kyoko then noticed she was still holding her luggage.

"Oh you're right." Kyoko set her bag on the bed then her bigger luggage with her clothes in it by her closet.

"There's one place in the house that I'm sure you'd love." Kuu smiled manically. Kyoko's eyes

got wide at his remark. Ren sighed in relief that he was saved by his father.

"Really!?!" Kyoko exclaimed

"Yes of course." Kuu lead her quickly out of the door.

Ren then sat on his bed thinking if he should tell her the truth eventually but if he did that what would happen to there relationship? Ren buried his face in his hands. _She might get mad. No she'll get pissed_. Ren thought to himself as he remember Shou and his idiot self leaving Kyoko. He felt anger at this thought . _Wait! How can she be mad if she doesn't know that I'm her Kuon…_ Ren thanked god for noticing this fact

* * *

Kyoko jaw had dropped to the floor. It was as if she was her dream land.

"Do you like it?" Kuu had a pleased smile on his face once he saw Kyoko's reaction.

"Do I like it!!?!?! That's an understatement! I LOVE IT!!!! IT'S SO PRETTY!" Kyoko was now officially lost in her fantasies. She began to waltz with an invisible gentleman in the large room.

"Well that's good to know." Kuu laughed as he watched Kyoko dance in the large "party room".

The name of the room didn't even fit the elegance of the room. This large room had large windows that consumed at least 2/3 of the room. There was a sky roof and in the middle of this large circular room hanging from the ceiling was a chandelier that would cost more then your life. The marble tile was as shiny as one could get. It would be perfect for a mirror.

Kyoko now was spinning in circles imagining her self as Cinderella. She giggled lightly as she imagined the soft sounds of a symphony as she danced with the prince of the land.

Kuu's gaze was soft as he saw Kyoko seem so cheerful. Kuu was soon distracted by his phone vibrating. He fumbled to get his phone

* * *

Ren knew his time in America was going to be hell. He had to juggle with Kyoko and his dieing mother. He couldn't trust himself. He was a love sick fool. Ren was going to be weaker.

How does he distance himself from Kyoko? There was no way he could. He was sharing a bedroom with her and his father would push them together but what was worst of all that Ren secretly was happy that he was sharing a bedroom with her and his father was pushing them together. Ren sighed he had vowed to never let himself be happy but when ever he was with her he was happy, well most of the time. Ren tried many times to run away from his feeling but there was no way to,ever . He was stuck. There was only one other way to get out of his lovesickpuppytitis ( yes it's an actual disease. It's for people who are terribly in love) it wasn't running away but to embrace it but poor little Tsuruga-san didn't understand that. Ren continued to ponder about his predicament. Suddenly Tsuruga-san heard a knocking on the door. Ren got up instinctively to answer the door.

"Um Tsuruga-san, can I come in?" Kyoko said sheepishly.

"Of course it's your room as much as mine." He wanted to laugh but he knew Kyoko would give him the what's-so-funny face. He smiled slightly at the thought. Kyoko looked at him oddly,_ why is he amused?_

"I came in to get my bag because we're going to visit Mother. Father wants you to come. I bet she's amazing." Kyoko's eyes lit up. Ren couldn't help but smirk

" Ok then. I'll come " Ren quickly picked up his jacket to his suit. He followed silently behind Kyoko through the hall ways.

* * *

Kuu, Kyoko and Ren we're now all walking down an LA hospital hallway. Kuu soon talked to the nurse at the front desk if it was possible for them to visit Julie. They followed the nurse silently. Kuu wasn't happy at all and nor was Ren but Kyoko she was ecstatic. Kyoko was like a 5 year old at Disneyland. The nurse slid the card key through and let them in. She then followed them in.

Julie laid there sleeping. Kyoko looked at the gorgeous person. She could hardly believe that some could look that good.

"Julie guess who's here to see you!?!" Julie Quickly jumped up.

"Kuu, KUON!!!!" She an expression of pure joy. Kuu quickly went to give his wife a hug and kissed her on the forehead.

"What are you doing?!?!!? Come over here and give your mom a hug!" Julie yelled. Ren walked

towards her bed and gave her a hug. Ren tried to get out of the embrace but He was trapped. Ren was then reminded of his childhood and how his mother's love abused him. Julie squealed as she hugged him. Ren finally was able to get out of her hold. Julie smiled for a bit then noticed Kyoko.

"Who's this?" She smiled devilishly.

"This is Kyoko." Kuu said

"She's Japanese. Hmm is this Kuon's girlfriend?" Julie said. She had a huge smile written all over her face.

"Kuon? Girlfriend!?!?! What!!?!? KUON!?" Kyoko was having a nervous breakdown. She tired to connect Kuon and Ren together but failed. Then there was girlfriend, where in the world did this fit in!?!

"Kuon's my son! " Julie said almost defensive.

"Kuon? Kuon?" Kyoko said repeatedly " Wait Kuon!" She said as if finally connected in her head.

"Tsuruga-san you're Kuon?" Kyoko looked at Ren. It was obvious yes , but Kyoko had to get it confirmed from Tsuruga-san before she could try to swallow the idea. Ren looked at Kyoko

"Yes." And then the switch was officially turned on in Mogami-sans head.

* * *

**Hi everyone it's been wayyyyyy to long!! I think it's been almost a year (yikes!) **

**And here are my excused for not updating for so long. (1) I was busy with school (2) I didn't have enough time to be obsessed with skip beat. (3) I couldn't find my storyboard for this fanfic and so I was to lazy to search for it and I couldn't remember how I wanted this fanfic to run. And (4) I was so into writing a novel with a few friends (it's not published) that I neglected this fanfic. **

**I'll try to update more since I have a general idea of what I want to do with this fanfic. Hahaha and I'm sorta contradicting myself now but hey that's ok um you know how the first chapter I said I wasn't going to have romance. That's a lie now. But I'm not going to like go crazy with romance though. Any whoo… I hope you enjoy and I beg you to REVIEW! Those of you who are writers understand how feed back is. Especially if it's positive feed back ;). **


End file.
